randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skrillex
Skrillex battled Mozart in Mozart vs Skrillex. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Sonny John Moore (January 15, 1988), better known by his stage name Skrillex, is an American electronic musician and singer/songwriter, who is the most famous dubstep artist worldwide. Before becoming a dubstep artist, Moore was part of the American band From First to Last, as the lead singer from 2004 to 2007. The band recorded 2 studio albums (Dear Diary: My Teen Angst Has a Body Count and Heroin) before Moore left the band to pursue a solo career in 2007. After releasing his Gypsyhook EP and several other demo's on Myspace, Moore planned to record his debut studio album Bells. ''However, he stopped the production of the album and started performing under the name ''Skrillex. Skrillex has had several hits from that point on, including Rock and Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites and Bangarang, and he has won a total of six Grammy Awards. Lyrics 'Verse 1' My name is Skrillex, man! Welcome to the Devil's Den! I'm a scary monster, stomping this sprite in frilly pants. You're a weirdo, Wolfie! You're into powdered wigs and poop! And your cousin blew notes on your little magic flute. Your daddy issues makes the Jackson Five look like the Family Circus. You might have been a genius, but you died baroque and worthless! I'm rich, acclaimed and famous. I'm on playlists. I'm the A-List! You're the lamest! Kiss my ass, A-A-A-A-Amadeus! 'Verse 2' I attack! You decay! Can't sustain my releases! Sidechain, Wolfgang, Bangarang you to pieces! I'm a self-made man. You're a slave to your papa. I'm a r-r-rockstar, mix you with the bass and drop ya! Global! My strobes glow like Chernobyl! Kids explode and get mobile! No one even knows you! I make the whole world move. You play community theater. I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker! Scrapped Lyrics You claimed your skill with ages, years of practice, kid, obtained it, Yet I gained your same fame with broken speakers in my basement. Trivia *Skrillex's laptop, seen during his second verse, has a logo which was revealed in the beginning of the Behind the Scenes to be a torn up ERB logo. It is also torn up in a style similar to the 'ill' from his album cover for My Name is Skrillex. *On May 19, 2013, at YouTube's Comedy Week event, the real Skrillex rapped alongside Lloyd as Skrillex after his line "Mix you with the bass and DROP YA!" **This is the second time a famous artist has appeared alongside their own ERB, the first being the real Hulk Hogan. ***However, Skrillex is the first to rap as himself live. **Skrillex is also the third person to rap as himself (albeit not the official video), after Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. *In an interview, Lloyd said that Skrillex was his favorite character to portray, but this has now been changed to Al Capone. *Skrillex is the third youngest rapper out of all ERB participants, after Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. **All three of them are modern musicians. Gallery 1.1.png|Skrillex as a Scary Monster. 1.11.png|Skrillex with his equipment. SkrillexAlter.png|Alternate Background of Skrillex shown in YouTube Spot Commercial.